memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Photonentorpedo
thumb|Ein Raumschiff der [[Constitution-Klasse|''Constitution''-Klasse feuert einen Photonentorpedo ab.]] thumb|Ein Photonentorpedo wird von einem Raumschiff der [[Galaxy-Klasse|''Galaxy''-Klasse abgefeuert.]] thumb|Ein Photonentorpedo wird von einem Schiff der [[Sovereign-Klasse|''Sovereign''-Klasse abgefeuert]] Photonentorpedos sind Torpedos, bei denen die Explosion durch die Reaktion von Materie mit Antimaterie hervorgerufen wird. Sie gehören im 23. und 24. Jahrhundert zur Standardausrüstung von Raumschiffen der Föderation, der Klingonen und anderer Spezies. Klingonen nutzen die Photonentorpedos auch bereits im 22. Jahrhundert. ( ) Photonentorpedos können bei Warpgeschwindigkeit und während eines Fluges mit Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb abgefeuert werden. ( ; ) Photonentorpedos können mittels verschiedener Zielerfassungssensoren feindlichen Raumschiffen folgen. ( ; ) Die Benutzung von Photonentorpedos in geringer Entfernung ist gefährlich, sofern die Schutzschilde ausgefallen sind. Es besteht die Gefahr, sich damit selbst zu zerstören. Selbst bei aktiven Schutzschilden bleibt der Einsatz auf kurzer Distanz sehr gefährlich. ( ) Es ist auch möglich, einen Torpedo als Transporterbombe einzusetzen. Der Torpedo wird mittels des Transporters auf ein anderes Raumschiff gebeamt, danach detoniert er. ( ; ) Photonentorpedos können zudem mit einem Schutzschild ausgerüstet werden. Dadurch ist es ihnen möglich sogar zum Kern eines Sterns vorzudringen, ohne frühzeitig zerstört zu werden. 2367 wird diese Funktion bei einem Experiment im Praxillus-System benutzt. ( ) Auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] werden um 2285 Mark-VI-Photonentorpedos verwendet. ( ) Auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] sind in den 2370er Jahren dagegen Mark-XXV-Photonentorpedos im Einsatz. ( ) Bei der Explosion eines Photonentorpedos kann Gammastrahlung austreten. ( ) Sprengkraft Ein Standardphotonentorpedo der USS Voyager hat eine Sprengkraft von 25 Isotonnen. ( ) Die USS Voyager hat allerdings auch noch 32 Photonentorpedos mit Klasse-6-Sprengkopf an Bord, welche eine Sprengkraft von 200 Isotonnen haben. ( ) Die exakte Sprengkraft der Photonentorpedos ist, ähnlich wie bei den älteren Photoniktorpedos, davon abhängig, wie der Torpedo beladen und eingestellt wird. Es ist möglich, einen Torpedo so zu programmieren, dass er bei der Explosion nur geringen Schaden anrichtet. 2368 nutzt Commander Data an Bord der [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] dies aus, indem er die Photonentorpedos auf Stufe 6 programmieren lässt, sodass die Torpedoexplosionen zwar die romulanischen Warbirds enttarnen, sie jedoch nicht ernsthaft beschädigen. ( ) Torpedoeinsätze mit großer Sprengkraft thumb|Feuerball der Zerstörung eines [[Shuttles auf Vagra II mit Hilfe von drei Photonentorpedos]] thumb|Feuerball einer Torpedoexplosion vor einem [[Borg-Kubus]] * 1996 nutzte die zurückgereiste USS Voyager einen manuell abgefeuerten Torpedo, um das von Henry Starling gekaperte Zeitschiff Aeon vollständig zu zerstören, bevor es eine Temporale Explosion auslösen konnte. ( ) * 2273 wird die USS Enterprise durch einen fehlerhaften Warpantrieb zusammen mit einem Asteroiden der Masse 0,7 in ein Wurmloch gezogen. Dieser Asteroid wird anschließend durch einen einzelnen Photonentorpedo zerstört, um eine Kollision zu verhindern. ( ) * 2344 wird die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] von einer vollen Salve Photonentorpedos getroffen, als vier Romulanische Kampfschiffe den Klingonischen Außenposten auf Narendra III angriffen und die Enterprise der Kolonie half. Sie gelangte jedoch durch einen dadurch entstandenen Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum 22 Jahre in die Zukunft, um etwas repariert wieder zurückzukehren. ( ) * 2355 setzt die USS Stargazer bei der Schlacht von Maxia sechs Torpedos ein, die das angreifende Ferengi-Patrouillenschiff in Kombination mit Phasern vollständig zerstören. ( ) * 2364 zerstört die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] eines ihrer Shuttle auf der Oberfläche von Vagra II mit drei Photonentorpedos. Dabei entsteht ein aus dem Orbit sichtbarer Feuerball. ( ) * 2365 wird die Crew der [[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]] von einer Krankheit getötet. Die USS Enterprise zerstört das Föderationsraumschiff der ''Miranda''-Klasse mit nur einem einzelnen Photonentorpedo, um eine Ausbreitung zu vermeiden. ( ) * Im gleichen Jahr widersteht ein Borg-Kubus mindestens vier Photonentorpedotreffer durch die USS Enterprise-D. Die Torpedoexplosionen verursachen an der Hülle des Borg-Raumschiffes jeweils einen großen Feuerball. ( ) * 2366 schießt die USS Enterprise-D ein Breitseite Torpedos zusammen mit ihren Phasern ab, um ein angreifendes Schiff über Delta Rana IV abzuwehren. Dieses absorbiert die Waffen jedoch und erleidet keinerlei Schäden. Auch eine Schnellfeueraktion mit höchster Energieleistung kann keine Zerstörung bewirken. Schließlich fallen die Waffen aus. Als das Schiff später anscheinend das Haus von Rishon und Kevin Uxbridge auslöscht hat, kann es trümmerlos von einem einzigen über die hintere Rampe abgeschossenen Torpedo vernichtet werden. ( ) * Etwas später schießt die Enterprise vier Photonentorpedos über die vordere Rampe auf die Energiefalle rund um den alten Schlachtkreuzer Cleponji ab, damit zukünftig kein Schiff mehr darin gefangen sein wird. Das Schiff und die umgebenden Asteroiden werden in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerstört. ( ) * Als ein Borg-Kubus die Enterprise angreift, schießt diese mehrere volle Breitseiten aus Phasern und Photonentorpedos ab. Das feindliche Schiff trägt jedoch keinen Schaden davon. ( ) * Auch nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359 und bei einer Konfrontation in der Nähe der Erde beschoss die Enterprise den Kubus mit allen Waffen, der wiederum unbeschädigt blieb. ( ) * 2367 zerstört die [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] mit wenigen Photonentorpedos ein cardassianisches Schlachtschiff, das versucht, sie abzufangen. Danach feuert das Schiff der ''Nebula''-Klasse auf ein Cardassianisches Versorgungsschiff und vernichtet es ebenfalls. ( ) * Später in diesem Jahr schießt die Enterprise drei Photonentorpedos mit Maximalstärke und voller Streubreite auf eine ihr folgende unbekannte Sonde, nachdem Reginald Barclay die Stärke der Schutzschilde um über 300 % erhöht hat. Die Sonde, die Phasertreffern standgehalten hat, wird in einer großen Explosion zerstört, der Enterprise passiert trotz der geringen Entfernung nichts. ( ) * 2368 schießt die Enterprise fünf Photonentorpedos mit dem Sprengkopfstärkeeffizienzniveau 16 vor eine Solitonwelle, und kann sie so zerstreuen. ( ) * Später wird von Commander Riker festgestellt, dass ein einzelner Photonentorpedo ausreicht, um die lysianische Raumstation zu zerstören, zu der die USS Enterprise in einer angeblichen Geheimmission unterwegs ist. ( ) * 2370 schießt ein Maquis-Raider drei Photonentorpedos auf cardassianische Shuttles ab, die einen Föderationsfrachter angreifen. Die letzen beiden treffen und zerstören die Schiffe. ( ) * 2371 zerstört die USS Enterprise einen angreifenden Bird-of-Prey mit nur einem einzelnen Photonentorpedo, während dieser sich gerade tarnt und daher keine Schilde aktiviert hat. ( ) * 2373 fliegt ein Borg-Kubus auf die Erde zu und wird von einer Föderationsflotte angegriffen. Beim Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten, setzen viele der Schiffe, darunter der ''Miranda''-Klasse, der ''Sovereign''-Klasse, der ''Nebula''-Klasse, des NCC-63549-Typs und des ''Yeager''-(NCC-61947)-Typs Photonentorpedos ein, die sich anfangs nur an der Hülle als effektiv erweisen. Erst, als alle Waffen auf einen bestimmten, von Jean-Luc Picard beschriebenen Punkt konzentriert werden, explodiert der Würfel. ( ) )}} * 2375 schießt die Voyager vier oder mehr Torpedos über die vorderen Rohre auf Emcks Malon-Frachtschiff, um durch einen Raumwirbel gelangen zu können. Die Schilde halten dem Beschuss anfangs jedoch stand. Als mindestens fünf Geschosse auf den mit nur noch schwachen Schilden geschützten Frachtraum abgefeuert werden, explodiert ein Großteil des Schiffes jedoch. Danach lässt die Voyager mindestens drei Torpedos über die hinteren Rampen in die Wirbel gleiten, um ihn hinter ihr zu verschließen. ( ) Torpedoeinsätze mit geringer Sprengkraft * Während des Kampfes zwischen USS Enterprise und [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] werden beide Raumschiffe vom jeweils anderen durch Photonentorpedos getroffen, obwohl die Schutzschilde inaktiv sind. Dabei richten diese Torpedos nur begrenzten Schaden an, indem zum Beispiel eine Warpgondel oder eine Waffenphalanx zerstört wird. ( ) * Während eines Kampfes zwischen USS Enterprise und einem klingonischen Bird-of-Prey beschießt die USS Enterprise den Bird-of-Prey mit zwei Photonentorpedos. Das klingonische Raumschiff wird nicht zerstört und nur etwas beschädigt, obwohl es sich nur Sekunden vorher enttarnt hat. ( ) * Als sich ein Außenteam der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] 2286 auf dem Planeten Sha Ka Ree befindet und von einem fremden Wesen angegriffen wird, beschießt die Enterprise-A den Planeten in unmittelbarer Nähe des Außenteam mit einem Photonentorpedo, wobei jedoch keiner des Außenteams ums Leben kommt und lediglich die Planetenoberfläche verbrannt wird. ( ) * 2293 greift Changs Bird-of-Prey die IKS Kronos Eins im getarnten Modus an, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob es die USS Enterprise-A wäre. Der getroffene Schlachtkreuzer wird nur leicht beschädigt, unter anderem fällt die künstliche Gravitation aus. ( ) * Etwas Später kommt es wieder zu einem Kampf zwischen der USS Enterprise-A und dem Bird-of-Prey. Obwohl die Schutzschilde der Enterprise versagen, verursacht der Torpedo des Bird-of-Prey nur einen Hüllenbruch in der Untertassensektion, ohne das Raumschiff zu zerstören. Im Gegenzug werden mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Photonentorpedos von der USS Enterprise und der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] benötigt, um den Bird-of-Prey zu zerstören, obwohl dieser im Tarnmodus getroffen wird. ( ) * 2370 schießt die Enterprise-D einen Torpedo in einer Schussfolge mit wechselnder Frequenz auf einen Borg Typ 03, der aber trotz eines direkten Treffers nicht beschädigt wird. ( ) * 2371 erlangen die Duras-Schwestern Kenntnis über die Schildfrequenz der USS Enterprise-D, indem sie den VISOR von Geordi La Forge anzapfen. Anschließend beschießen sie die USS Enterprise unter anderem mit mehreren Torpedos. Diese Torpedos richten allerdings nur punktuelle Hüllenschäden an und können die Enterprise nicht zerstören. ( ) * 2372 beschießt die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ein Kazon-Raumschiff, welches über der Oberfläche eines Planeten schwebt, mit mehreren ihrer Photonentorpedos. Die umliegenden Gebäude werden dabei nicht beschädigt und das Kazon-Raumschiff nicht zerstört. ( ) )}} * Als Der Doktor auf die [[USS Prometheus (Prometheus-Klasse)|USS Prometheus]] transferiert wird, ist diese von den Romulanern übernommen worden. Schließlich können er und das MHN II diese ausschalten, doch sie geraten in ein Gefecht von Warbirds und Sternenflottenschiffen, die sie beide als feindlich interpretieren. Unglücklicherweise trifft ein vom MHN II abgefeuerter Torpedo ein Schiff der ''Defiant''-Klasse, das jedoch nicht stark beschädigt wird. ( ) * 2374 schießt die Voyager im Slipstream mehrere Torpedos über die vorderen Rampen auf die [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] ab, auf der Arturis Janeway und Seven gefangen hält. Drei der Torpedos fliegen zwar vorbei, doch ein direkter Treffer des vierten lässt die Schilde ausfallen. ( ) * 2375 beamt die Voyager einen ihrer Photonentorpedos in eine Borg-Sonde, um diese kampfunfähig zu machen. Da er aber neben der Energie-Matrix detoniert, wird das gesamte Schiff durch eine Kettenreaktion zerstört. ( ) Weitere Torpedoeinsätze * 2364 schoss die neue [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] all ihre, in diesem Fall acht, Torpedos aus der hinteren Rampe ab, um Q im Augenblick der Autoseparation zu stören, damt die Untertassensektion ungehindert fliehen konnte. ( ) * Wenig später schießt die Enterprise mehrere Torpedos aus der vorderen Rampe zusammen mit ihrem Hauptphaser ab, um eine getarnte angreifende Echo-Papa-607-Drohne zu zerstören. Sie trifft jedoch nicht. ( ) * 2365 schießt die Enterprise in einem von Nagilum erschaffenen Loch im Weltall einen Torpedo ab, um einen angreifenden Romulanischen Warbird abzuwehren. Nach dem Treffer verschwindet das Schiff spurlos, da es nie existiert hat. ( ) * Wenig später schießt die Enterprise zwei Torpedos über die ihre hintere Rampe auf die [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]] ab, die gleichzeitig auf Warp geht. So sieht es für das sie bedrohende Ferengi-Kampfschiff so aus, als ob das alte Schiff der ''Constellation''-Klasse zerstört wäre und sie keinen Grund mehr haben, danach zu fordern. ( ) )}} * 2367 schießt die Enterprise eine Salve Photonentorpedos in die Nähe des Kosmischen Bands ab, das das Schiff anzieht, und, nachdem dies keine Wirkung gezeigt hatte, ein weitere in das Band. Auch diese erweist sich als ineffektiv. ( ) * Später in diesem Jahr feuert die Enterprise mehrere Salven umgebauter Torpedos auf die Sonne des Praxillus-Systems, um diese als Experiment nach den Theorien Timicins zu reaktivieren, was auch funktioniert. Allerdings steigt die Kerntemperatur so stark, dass der Stern kollabiert. ( ) * Die Enterprise schießt über Rampe 1 einen modifizierten Torpedo mit einem Durchmesser des Streuungsmusters von 6,8 Kilometern in den Mar-Oscura-Nebel, um diesen für ein Illuminations-Experiment zu erhellen. ( ) * 2368 versucht die Crew einen Asteroiden im Anflug auf Tessen III mit Photonentorpedos zu zerstören, was allerdings misslingt. Der chemische Aufbau des Asteroiden verhindert einen ausreichenden Zerstörungseffekt der Torpedos. ( ) * 2369 beschießt die Enterprise eine Transporteinrichtung der Devidianer auf Devidia II mit Photonentorpedos, was verhindern soll, dass sich diese Spezies mit der Energie von Personen des 19. Jahrhunderts ernährt. Die Anlage wird zerstört und die triloische Aktivität stellt sich ein. ( ) * Etwas später wird die [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] mit nur einem einzelnen Torpedotreffer von der USS Enterprise zerstört, obwohl ihre Schutzschilde zu diesem Zeitpunkt aktiv sind. ( ) mit der Enterprise getan haben.}} * Als drei Cardassianische Zerstörer der ''Galor''-Klasse die Raumstation Deep Space 9 bedrohen, schießt diese ihren ganzen Vorrat von sechs Photonentorpedos als Warnschüsse an den Cardassianern vorbei. ( ) * Ende des Jahres schießt die Enterprise zwei Torpedos auf einen Borg Typ 03 ab, der jedoch vor einem Treffer rechtzeitig in eine Subraumverzerrung flieht. ( ) * 2370 beschießt Calvin Hudson mit seinem Maquis-Raider Benjamin Lafayette Sisko und Dukat in der [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]]. Diese weichen den fünf Torpedos jedoch aus und zerstören mit Phaserschüssen die Anschusseinheit. ( ) * 2373 schießt die USS Voyager einen Torpedo ab, um etwas zu zerstören, was wie ein Asteroid aussieht und auf einen Nezu-Planeten zusteuert. Es wird jedoch nicht zerstört, sondern nur in kleinere Bruchstücke aufgespalten, da es sich um ein Gerät der Etanianer handelt. ( ) * 2375 schießt die Voyager einen zum Aussenden eines permanenten Poliluminösen Stahls rekonfigurierten Torpedo mit ihren restlichen Energiereserven ab, um ein gänzlich unbeleuchtetes Raumgebiet zu erhellen, da die Lichter des Raumschiffes ausgefallen waren. Dadurch konnten sie drei Schiffe der Nachtwesen erkennen. ( ) * Etwas später schießt die Voyager einen zur Wasserbombe modifizierten Torpedo in die Nähe des auf der Moneanischen Wasserwelt unter Wasser fliegenden Delta Flyers, um diesen von der Zerstörung der Sauerstoffraffinerien abzuhalten. Der Torpedo kollidiert mit dem vom Flyer abgegebenen Geschoss und setzt diesen außer Gefecht. ( ) * Auch versuchten die Devore um Kashyk mit einem Torpedo der Voyager ein Wurmloch zu öffnen und mit einem zweiten dessen Subraummatrix zu destabilisieren. Dies gelang jedoch nicht, da die Crew den Devore falsche Daten geliefert hatte. Zwei mit Telepathen besetzte Klasse-2-Shuttles der Voyager hatten jedoch am richtigen Wurmloch Erfolg beim Öffnen mittels eines Torpedos. ( ) * Als der Delta Flyer von einem Borgschiff verfolgt aus einem Transwarpkanal kommt, schießt die Voyager mindestens sechs Photonentorpedos mit voller Streuung auf das Ende des Kanals, der daraufhin mit dem Borgschiff kollabiert. ( ) * Etwas später liefern sich die USS Voyager und die [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] ein Feuergefecht mit Photonentorpedos. Die Voyager erleidet dabei kaum Schaden, während bei der Equinox nur eine Warpgondel aufgerissen wird. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes wird jedoch der Impulsantrieb der USS Voyager schwer beschädigt. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Das Abschussgeräusch aus der Originalserie stammt aus dem Paramount-Film Krieg der Welten (orig. The War of the Worlds, USA 1953). Es wurde auch in anderen Serien und Filmen verwendet. Externe Links cs:Fotonové torpédo en:Photon torpedo es:Torpedo de Fotón fr:Torpille à photons ja:光子魚雷 nl:Fotontorpedo pt:Torpedo fotônico Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Schiffswaffe Kategorie:Sprengkörper